


Part of Me

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, I'm not even a little bit sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester thinks nobody loves him, nobody wants him. So he does the rational thing and clones himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

**1.**

 

When Brad leaves Chester tells Dave he’s going to build himself a boyfriend made of old tin cans and feathers and nobody will touch him. Dave thinks maybe this marks the end of the band since Chester won’t speak to Brad. Won’t speak to Mike, either, because it takes two to tango.

 

Dave tries to tell him that just because Brad cheated on him doesn’t mean everybody he ever dates will.

 

“I’m thirty, Phi.”

 

“And? They say life starts at forty. You’re not even born yet.”

 

And Chester just rolls his eyes and goes back to watching Leno.

 

**2.**

 

Dave shows up on Chester’s doorstep one day. It’s been a while since he last visited and Chester hasn’t called. Hasn’t called anyone, according to Joe and Rob. So he presses his finger to the bell and waits.

 

The singer opens the door looking dishevelled, like maybe he’d slept in his clothes for days. Dave raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something but he’s cut off.

 

“If you come in you can’t say anything, okay?”

 

He nods dumbly, “Okay,” he says and lets Chester lead him inside.

 

**3.**

 

He tries to keep it to himself for a long time, but then Joe calls and asks how Chester is and he just can’t anymore.

 

“Look, Joe, I’ll tell you what I told him right there and then. Having sex with yourself – and I don’t mean in the hand job sense – I mean actually having sex with a living, breathing clone of yourself. I told him, it’s just fucked up.”

 

**4.**

 

The two Chesters sit on the bed, two pairs of be-spectacled eyes staring at him blankly, “Why is it fucked up?”

 

Dave doesn’t even know where to start. “How…how did you?”

 

“I know this guy. Look, I don’t get what the big deal is!”

 

“You can’t just  _clone_  yourself!”

 

“Why not?”

 

Dave blinks, “Why would you want to?”

 

Chester shrugs sadly and stares down at his lap, “Because nobody  _else_  wants me.”

 

Sitting down on the bed in front of them Dave sighs, “That’s not true. Just because Brad cheated on you doesn’t mean you’re unlovable.”

 

“Have you ever been cheated on?” Chester asks.

 

Dave shakes his head and watches Chester turn to study his clone, “Then you wouldn’t get it.”

 

**5.**

 

Dave gets used to it, after a while. Chester has taught his clone well and revels in confusing the bassist by having it answer the door. He pretends it doesn’t bother him but in reality it freaks him the fuck out. Still, at least Chester has something to distract him from the shit with Brad and Mike.

 

He wants to tell Chester that they’re moving in together, break the news gently. But instead he asks what it’s like to have sex with yourself.

 

“Amazing,” Chester says, “I’m an animal in the sack.”

 

Dave laughs, “Prove it,” he says.

 

So the two Chesters do.

 

**6.**

 

Brad calls Dave, persistent and worried, “Is Chester okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” Dave says. He sits up with his back propped up against the headboard whilst Chester and Chaz sleep soundly beside him. He feels dirty, sometimes, and thinks it’s like sleeping with twins. But then he remembers that it isn’t, and that it’s okay in a twisted way.

 

“Really?” Brad asks, “Only Joe said he’s a bit fucked up.”

 

Dave laughs, “He’s plenty fucked up. But he’s fine. Want to talk to him?”

 

“I…he’s there? Um, no. It’s okay. Just…don’t tell him I called.”

 

“Okay,” Dave says, and hangs up the phone.

 

Chaz stirs beside Chester and looks up, “It was Brad, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t tell him.”

 

“I won’t,” The clone says with a smile, and lies back down beside Chester, cuddling close.

 

**7.**

 

Chester gets pissed off when he realised that Chaz can cook better than he can and makes Dave teach him late at night in the dim light of the kitchen.

 

“Why does this bother you so much?”

 

The singer breaks some eggs into a bowl and starts to whisk them with quick flicks of his wrist which have Dave mesmerised, “He can cook better than me. And he’s, well he’s  _me_.”

 

“He can cook better because he doesn’t suck the way you do.”

 

Chester looks hurt for a little while and just as Dave goes to apologise he wipes the whisk on his shirt, covering it in egg. Dave simply shrugs, pulls off his shirt.

 

“Would you ever do it?” Chester asks, “Clone yourself?”

 

Dave shrugs, “Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t think I’d ever be good friends with myself.”

 

“That’s what I thought. But I rock.”

 

It doesn’t surprise Dave at all that Chester thinks like that, so he says nothing.

 

**8.**

 

The trouble starts when Brad calls round to Chester’s and it’s the clone who answers the door.

 

“Hey,” says Brad, smiling softly, “Can I come in?”

 

“Um,” Chaz bites his lip, “Hold up.”

 

He shuts the door in the bemused guitarist’s face and heads into the kitchen to ask Chester for his advice. But then Brad lets himself in and sees them both, and passes out in the hallway.

 

**9.**

 

“I don’t know! Chaz let him in!”

 

“Don’t fucking blame me. This isn’t my fault.”

 

Any other day and this would be funny, seeing Chester argue with himself, but Brad is just down right confused. He sits up, rubbing his head and waits for an explanation.

 

All he gets is an angry glare from both of the Chesters and a snarled “What the fuck are you here for?”

 

“I just…wanted to talk,” Brad mumbles, trying not to wonder if he’s cracking up. He is definitely seeing two Chesters. He isn’t losing his mind. “What the hell is going on?”

 

Chester snaps, “You didn’t want me. Before you my wife didn’t want me. And before her countless others didn’t. So I figured it was safer to stay with myself. And I know this guy who does this shit. You know…voodoo? Whatever.”

 

“But I thought…you and Dave?”

 

“What about me and Dave?”

 

Brad shrugs, intimidated by the two angry stares, “Nothing,” he says, “Nothing at all.”

 

**10.**

 

Brad doesn’t show his face again, but somehow the press caught wind of the whole cloning thing and Chester’s face is plastered all over the tabloids smiling with his arm around his clone.

 

Dave visits less and less. Mostly because every time he goes round he feels out of the loop with them both. Partly because he’s sick of hearing about the next interview they’re doing. He’s sick of opening the paper and seeing two beaming faces and the headline “Two’s company.”

 

But a lot of it is because Chester only has time for himself anymore.

 

So Dave just leaves him to it.

 

While Chester and Chaz smile for the camera.


End file.
